


Suite After-Party

by Infinite_Volume



Series: Flux & Friends [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Continuous orgasm, Cowgirl Position, Cum Inflation, F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, excessive cum, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum, late night sex, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: After getting herself all horny at the sex-show she orchestrated at her bar, Sasha storms off towards her apartment. Fuming and dripping at the same time, she aims to relieve her pent-up sexual frustration on her extremely well-endowed sibling. Who needs vibrators and porn when your own brother has a cock like a fire hydrant?(In more ways than one...)





	Suite After-Party

Sasha stormed home after the Monday-night event in  _The Boiler Room_. She only lived a few blocks from her business, in a trendy 6thstory apartment in the heart of her city: perfect for a young and self-made entrepreneur like herself. All of her clients had left the venue, leaving Flux and Paige alone.

“Jesus  _FUCKING_  Christ, I can’t fucking deal with this shit right now.  _God damnit_!”

It was a little past 1:00, but the city streets still had some cars and people on them. Not very many, but some. The thin crowds only made Sasha stand out more. A 6-foot brick-house of a woman, stomping on the sidewalk with fury and frustration in her eyes. She wasn’t angry about the damage that Flux and Paige had done to her business; she actually expected such a thing to happen that night and had already scheduled for a team of contractors to take care of repairs the following day. The  _real_  cause of Sasha’s rage was the person who, in a way, caused all that damage.

“That fucking slut Paige! Ouuugh! I bout  _FOURTEEN_   _fucking tickets_ , and that shitty little pipsqueak wins  _MY FLUX?!_ ”

Sasha was starting to turn even more heads. Lights went on in the apartments above her, their residents woken up by her explosive outburst.

“ _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_ _I’m so FUCKING HORNY!_ ”

After what felt like ages to her, Sasha finally arrived at the front desk of her apartment complex. The doorman quickly realized how angry she was tonight and rung the elevator without question. The less he said, the lower the chance of him catching her wrath.

The elevator led straight into her apartment, not to any hallways or entryways in-between. Such where the perks of living alone and independently wealthy…

…At least, since three weeks ago.

The elevator door to Sasha’s place opened. Sitting on her sofa, distressed and confused, was her younger brother Julian.

“S-Sasha,” he cried out when he noticed she’d returned home, “we ran out of condoms again and I couldn’t go back to sleep! My sheets are all wet and sticky, and I can’t go outside to buy them myself…”

Julian had his feet on the coffee table, back fully reclined on the stylish leather back of the sofa and with his enormous, 4-foot cock towering above him. There was a thick trail of cum, totally continuous and about the width of a tennis ball, leading from the couch, to the bathroom, and back to the couch; not to mention, there was a huge puddle of reeking spunk all over the carpet around him. Julian must have popped his condom in his sleep, rushed over to the bathroom to find a replacement, and panicked back to his pillow on the sofa to keep from spreading too much of his mess around the place.

“Fuck,” Sasha sighed in relief, “this is exactly what I need tonight, Julian…”

“W-what…?”

Sasha hurriedly undressed, right there in the hallway, in full view of her erect little bro. The biting chill of winter air still lingered on her skin from her walk home; as she removed her pants and her band tee, the hot air in her climate-controlled apartment warmed her cold body. Her goosebumps smoothened out, transforming her skin into the soft and supple surface that Flux and Julian knew all too well. She dipped her hand into her dripping cunt, drooling on account of the show she’d seen at her bar. She’d been sopping wet ever since then, burning with anticipation for the wonderful, long-awaited time with Flux that just didn’t come that night. Sasha stuck her girl-snot covered fingers into her mouth to warm herself up from the inside too. She sloshed it around in her mouth, forcing it between her teeth and frothing it up as much as she could. Julian looked on in worry and arousal, still wrestling with his unwieldy cock to get it to stop leaking all over the place.

“ _Julian…_ ” Sasha called out in a soothingly lustful tone, “ _Let_ me _be your condom for the rest of the night…_ ”

Sasha leaned towards him, her hands on her hips and her torpedo tits swinging over the ground. She held her mouth open so Julian could get a long, nice look at the hole she’d readied for him. It was sloppy, packed with thick bubbles and stalactites of goo. Sasha’s mouth looked better lubricated than any onahole or fresh condom Julian had ever used, and he’s used a  _lot_.

Before Julian could accept his sister’s proposal, she made the first move herself. Like a tiger pouncing on its prey, Sasha sprung towards Julian with her gaping mouth wide-open.

**_SCHLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORPCSH!_ **

In one swift movement, she swallowed him up to about half his total length. She had to pop her jaw to do it, but that was something she’d had lots of experience with. Sasha was a self-trained hyper-tamer. She practiced daily on the enormous sex toys she hid not-so-well under her bed, and sometimes on Julian himself. Never before, however, had she attacked him so quickly. Whatever happened to Sasha that night was a mystery to Julian – he had no clue as to why she was this cock-hungry tonight.

Sasha’s juicy lips wrapped around Julian’s extreme girth, smearing them with the black lipstick she’d intended to mark Flux with. Sometimes Sasha would stop moving her head to siphon the built-up jizz out of his distended cumvein. She slurped on his cock like a straw, drawing up rich, creamy lines of sperm into her empty stomach. Julian could feel the fluid being forcibly torn out of his loins; his balls, prostate and his entire dick burned as Sasha milked them dry. Julian’s body kept on producing sperm, but he was getting dehydrated.

“ _S-sis…My throat…_ ”

Julian’s cum became thicker and more jelly-like the longer Sasha sucked him off. It also became less free-flowing – as the ratio of sperm to fluid tipped too heavily toward sperm, it got harder and harder to remove. Julian’s balls started to gurgle, growing larger with stored-up swimmers that didn’t have any means of escape. His entire sex ached in pain…Throbbing, twitching and squirming, desperately wanting to cum but physically unable.

Sasha retracted her lips, leaving Julian’s monstrous member pink, tender, and covered in saliva. Her stomach had plumped up just a bit, a little rounder than normal from all the delicious cream she’d been feasting on.

“ _Are you a little thirsty, boy? Here, lemme hook you up with something to drink…_ ”

Sasha raised up one of her fat, saucer-like nipples to Julian, pushing it against his cheek as he dodged her teat. He tried keeping his mouth shut, avoiding the temptation of feeding off of his hyper-endowed sister, but the more he struggled the greater the pain in both his throat and in his groin grew. He eventually accepted Sasha’s breast. Julian had to pop his jaw just to get the large head of her nipple in his mouth, but once it was in it wasn’t going anywhere. Julian suckled on Sasha’s breast like a newborn calf, pulling life-giving milk from Sasha’s body to ease the pain in his testes.

“ _G-yhah! Y-you’re pretty good at this,_ ” Sasha remarked.

The intense stimulation from his suckling started to finally coax some milk out of her tits. Her left one leaked all over Julian’s body, hydrating his skin as he inhaled the stream of milk flowing out of her right tit. Vigor surged back into his pained erection. Julian started leaking cum again, elegantly streaming down the hills and valleys of his mammoth cock.

“ _Ohoho…Looks like you’re already starting to feel better. You’re spilling all over the carpet again, though._ ”

Sasha pulled Julian in closer to her chest, squishing him against her boobs and forcing out even more of her motherly formula. His jizz ran through the folds of her healthy bod, clinging to her skin.

Sasha whispered into Julian’s ear:

“ _Let’s get ready for bed again, ‘kay bro? Here’s your condom…_ ”

Lovingly gripping his dick with her fingers, Sasha wiggled Julian inside her drooling pussy. Once she had guided his glans inside, slid the rest of his erection into the deepest corners of her honeypot. When all was said and done, Julian was hugging the shape of his own fat cock inside his sister’s freakishly stretched-out tummy. Sasha giggled softly to herself, her mind gone totally numb. Julian’s teary eyes grew heavy as the hormones of his sister’s milk, the soothing warmth of her embrace, and the familiar feeling of having his penis wrapped up before drifting to sleep all came together to finally put him out for the night. Julian was still latched on to Sasha’s breast, occasionally drinking from her bountiful breast to keep himself hydrated.

Sasha’s stomach grew steadily throughout the entire night. The two of them slept together in the living room, curtains open for the entire city to see as her fair skin slowly ballooned out to the size of the entire room. Sasha even spilled out into the hallway, nearly reaching into her own bedroom. At the center of it all, literally surrounded by Sasha’s stretched-out belly, were the two of them. The flow of Julian’s cum would spike on occasion, sending Sasha into convulsions and burying them in even more flesh. Julian was having sweet dreams about him and his sister, probably doing exactly what they were really doing now.


End file.
